monsterlegendsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/23 April 2016
04:08:15 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registros del chat actualizados (37 lineas subidas a la pagina del registro de hoy). 13:05:14 -!- T1M3R10N B0T has joined Special:Chat. 13:05:15 Analizado, no se han detectado problemas, 0 archivos infectados/con problemas. 13:05:20 Hola Timerion (fiesta) 13:05:29 ecualizador 13:05:31 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has joined Special:Chat. 13:05:33 detected 13:05:48 esto se peto desde que me fui 13:05:50 Esto se llenó rapido 13:06:02 no me digas 13:06:06 xD 13:06:11 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 13:06:15 Saquen foto, no siempre veremos tantos usuarios tan temprano :v 13:06:38 Yo estoy rezando porque la runa legendaria no sea verdad. :v / 13:06:40 no tengo camara (llorar) 13:06:49 Si no será muchas horas de laburo pa' nosotros. :'v 13:06:50 Yo voy por Caven (siii) 13:06:51 Toma screenshot 13:06:59 Bueno, para ustedes, porque yo no trabajo en los stats. (yaoming) 13:07:05 >:v 13:07:08 !uplogs 13:07:10 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registros del chat actualizados (21 lineas subidas a la pagina del registro de hoy). 13:07:23 saquen al bot 13:07:26 >:v 13:07:28 No se puede 13:07:28 -!- Super Varuna has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:33 No, que se quede v': <3 13:07:36 Y si mejor te sacamos a ti :I ? 13:07:36 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Tobias_Alcaraz <---- Baia baia, 2 logros suertudos seguidos. (serio) 13:07:50 Tobi, http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:73387#7 (CA) 13:07:50 (okay) 13:07:58 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 13:08:04 si, con "!ignore PadroValgu2002" (serio) 13:08:10 ¿Aceptas el reto, Blitz? 13:08:17 Pos entonces haz que ganemos 500 monedas o te doy ban. :V 13:08:22 Ok no. :v 13:08:23 Oh Raios 13:08:31 :'v 13:09:03 -!- Super Varuna has joined Special:Chat. 13:09:04 -!- Super Varuna has joined Special:Chat. 13:09:15 Che loco, hay que personalizar todas las medallas pa' dar más originalidad. (? 13:09:21 Hola Floodruna (lol) (? 13:09:35 Pedro. (CA) x2 13:09:46 por? 13:09:49 Es gracioso porque flood es inundar, y Varuna es de agua y ocaciona cascadas que inundan... bueno, olvídenlo. :V 13:09:56 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 13:09:58 (lol) 13:11:00 Y... se fue 13:11:09 se une y se va se une y se va 13:11:22 Se une? 13:11:48 -!- Super Varuna has joined Special:Chat. 13:12:01 entra* 13:12:04 -!- Ebenecer has left Special:Chat. 13:12:08 Bueeeno... voy a poner el ML y me uniré a la alianza de Blatz Processing. 13:12:09 El inter se me va cada rato :'v 13:12:24 a ok :V 13:12:42 2+2=? 13:13:10 se fue a mirar la calculadora 13:13:16 jajaja 13:13:25 (._.) 13:13:51 k bluh 13:13:58 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 13:14:12 sorry 13:14:25 El internet no tiene piedad 13:14:34 voy a forrar los libros 13:15:05 no pago el internet :v 13:15:47 Si no lo hubiera pagado, no estaría entrando y saliendo, una cosa es que el Inter falle y la otra que te lo corten :v 13:15:58 soy idiot 13:16:08 !uplogs 13:16:10 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registros del chat actualizados (50 lineas subidas a la pagina del registro de hoy). 13:16:11 Si, ya lo sé :T 13:16:29 (fuuu) 13:16:57 (gato) 13:17:09 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has left Special:Chat. 13:17:16 Me pondré a hacer esta página: USER:T1M3R10N B0T/Historial de actualizaciones 13:17:17 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has joined Special:Chat. 13:17:46 voy a matar a alguien 13:18:07 Ni te creo xd 13:18:08 en el gta 5 :"v 13:18:33 Ah xd 13:18:40 si lo tubiera (llorar) 13:18:44 -!- PedroValgu2002 has left Special:Chat. 13:22:38 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 13:22:45 Chat, no mueras (okay) 13:24:20 Tobias 13:24:44 aSH. 13:24:46 *Ash. 13:25:14 MT? (Serio) 13:25:39 Sep. 13:25:56 Omg se abrió el BS en menos de 30 segundos. ;o 13:26:00 Llueve ácido. 13:26:24 Estoy asciendo las tareas del curso de edición pero cuando pruebo estilos no me funcionan los que coloco 13:26:35 ¿Como se cuales estilos hay en la wiki? 13:26:50 A ver, pasame el link en donde haces las pruebas, por MP si quieres. 13:27:21 Tobi, llueve ácido? Mas bien lava :v 13:27:26 (? 13:27:57 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Leccion1AshKetchup#Primera_clase 13:28:53 Subrayado está bien... 13:28:59 Color está bien... 13:29:09 Tamaño está bien... 13:29:20 En el estilo de fuente, debes tener ojo. 13:29:30 Porque hay fuentes que solo tú las verás porque solo tú las tienes descargadas. 13:29:48 Por ejemplo, mi perfil tiene la fuente Curse Casual, aunque probablemente muchos lo vean en Times New Roman porque no la tienen. c: 13:30:20 La fuente Algerian la veo en mi perfil pero no la veo en la plantilla 13:30:40 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Ash_Ketchup_de_Pueblo_Paleta 13:31:22 Creo que es porque no pusiste el punto y coma ( ; ) al final del div, luego de la fuente. 13:31:29 Ya le puse el símbolo, igualmente. 13:32:00 Espera... 13:32:26 Ah, ya vi el error. 13:32:28 Algerian es una familia no un estilo 13:32:35 Es porque dice "font-style". 13:32:37 :'v 13:32:40 Tiene que ser "font-family". 13:32:43 Ya lo corregí. 13:33:02 Recuerda que si quieres cambiar la fuente, en el div, debes poner "font-family". :D 13:33:17 Ok, continuare con las tareas 13:33:25 Suerte. n.n 13:33:56 Claaaro. 13:34:02 En el hilo el font-style funciona. 13:34:13 Pero es porque puso la letra en whitecursiva/c. 13:34:24 No cambió la fuente, si no el estilo de la letra. Tú cambiaste la fuente. 13:35:21 Por lo que eso de la fuente, lo deberás mover a su respectiva sección y allí hacer tu prueba con el estilo de la letra de vuelta. 13:35:58 !info 13:35:59 Versión del sistema: 1.3.2 de la versión: CrS - Cambios: Arreglos y bugs. 13:36:51 Uhh loco, voy a tener que actualizar el juego. 13:36:59 Ya me empieza a andar para el or... 13:37:10 Ya hay varias cosas que no cargan.. -.- 13:38:25 -!- Super Varuna has joined Special:Chat. 13:38:31 Hola Varuna. o/ 13:38:36 Hola Floodruna (Fiesta) 13:38:48 Hola Tobi (hola) 13:39:39 Ami no me saludas? (okay) 13:39:49 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 13:39:55 Hola o/ 13:41:20 -!- DIEGO has joined Special:Chat. 13:41:26 Hola Diego. o7 13:41:29 * o/ 13:41:32 Hoka 13:41:37 Hola Diego o/ 13:41:37 #Hoka 13:41:42 Bienvenid@ al chat 13:41:55 Blitz, ¿te llegaron mis MPs? 13:41:56 Jaja HOLA 13:42:06 Mayúsculas nop, plz. 13:42:12 Ok 13:43:51 !uplogs 13:43:55 Tobias Alcaraz: Registros del chat actualizados (79 lineas subidas a la pagina del registro de hoy). 13:45:45 Lol 13:45:58 Espantaste a Diego, Tobi (? 13:46:06 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 13:46:29 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:T1M3R10N_B0T/Historial_de_actualizaciones Bueno, esto ya está. 13:48:42 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 13:48:44 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 13:49:53 Voy a semi-proteger la página. 13:53:05 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 13:54:39 -!- DIEGO has joined Special:Chat. 13:55:17 Espera... 13:55:20 No nobme ha espantao 13:55:27 Timerion, sigues con ese error? 13:55:33 !salida-bot-test 13:55:37 . 13:55:42 Sip. 13:56:38 (Rainbow Frog) 13:57:57 -!- DIEGO has left Special:Chat. 13:59:06 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has left Special:Chat. 13:59:28 • 13:59:34 -!- T1M3R10N B0T has joined Special:Chat. 13:59:35 Analizado, no se han detectado problemas, 0 archivos infectados/con problemas. 13:59:45 !info 13:59:46 Versión del sistema: 1.3.4 de la versión: CrS - Cambios: Arreglos del bug mientras se apaga. 14:04:04 !uplogs 15:24:49 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registros del chat actualizados (9 lineas subidas a la pagina del registro de hoy). 15:27:15 Como cuando terminas un dibujo 15:27:18 pero te diste cuenta 15:27:25 que no lo hiciste en otra capa 15:27:34 y dibujaste encima de tu imagen de base 15:27:40 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has left Special:Chat. 15:27:48 y ahora me toca iniciar del comienzo (derp) 15:27:59 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has joined Special:Chat. 15:28:05 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 15:28:52 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has left Special:Chat. 15:28:57 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has joined Special:Chat. 15:29:14 Una pregunta ¿En las guerras de equipos que monstruos raros utilizan? 15:29:38 Nereida, Eggknock, Pandaken y Rhodent. 15:31:40 Yo si jugara en las guerras 15:31:40 Gracias 15:31:42 a nereida 15:31:44 egg 15:31:47 lacroc 15:31:50 slayentaur 15:32:34 :V 15:32:47 Primera vez que veo los ataques de Egg, es muy bueno 15:33:24 Prefiero un poco más a Nereida :'v 15:37:07 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has left Special:Chat. 15:40:17 -!- Tobias Alcaraz has left Special:Chat. 15:48:32 -!- Super Varuna has joined Special:Chat. 15:48:56 (ola k ase) 15:49:04 Hola SC. 15:49:12 Hola Marian :v 15:49:37 (ola k ase) bows 15:50:02 (ola k ase) blitz 15:50:12 Ola k ase Varuna 15:50:49 Escribiendo y usted k ase? 15:50:53 :v 15:51:06 Lección del día: Nunca ponerle Posesión a un VoltaiK (okay) 15:51:28 Esa es la leccion de cada dia :v 15:51:42 Para mi solo es la de hoy >:v 15:52:13 Almenos de que el enemigo le halla puesto Fuerza Estatica 15:52:37 Agresión electrodinámica plox (yaoming) 15:52:51 Tambien esa plox :v 15:53:41 Cthulhu a 208 gemas t_t 15:53:58 No lo vas a conseguir :v 15:54:15 Ya veras que si :D 15:54:32 Si no lo consigues, te doy ban (serio) 15:54:35 Y hasta me llevare a Caven 15:54:49 (piensa) 15:54:56 Y si no te llevas a Caven, te doy bloqueo (derp) 15:55:03 Es un trato justo :D 15:55:04 Que tal si no lo consigo me kickeas? (badpokerface) 15:55:16 Ese es mas justo v: 15:55:24 Si no consigue a Will, bloqueo de rangos? (genius) 15:55:26 Tengo una mejor idea, dejaré que Lautarito te expulse :3 15:55:59 Donde esta el contrato? (serio) 15:56:11 Me la juego :v 15:56:41 La propuesta de que si no consigo a will me bloqueen el rango...esa no la acepto :v 15:57:01 Ok, Si no consigues a Cthulhu - Expulsión Si no consigues a Caven - Ban Si no consigues a Will - Bloqueo permanente :v 15:57:02 Entonces a Alvid (Genius) 15:57:15 Por cierto Marian, no puedo kickear Mods de Chats :'v 15:57:23 Le quitaré el rango :D 15:57:40 No >:v 15:57:47 (lol) 15:57:48 Sí :3 15:57:56 No puedo creer que habra Fnaf 5 :'v 15:58:01 Entonces no firmo el contrato y me llevo a Cavenfish .v 15:58:06 fnaf5..... 15:58:08 por favor 15:58:12 no me digan que es cierto 15:58:19 Espero que sea como el anterior juego .v 15:58:26 (El 4) :v 15:58:49 Bows, que tiene de malo? :v 15:58:56 Pondre musica dubstep para ver como barbatos pelea (yaranaika) 15:59:03 que siempre es lo mismo con el juego 15:59:09 casi no cambia nada 15:59:10 Puedo pasar la imagen que paso en su pagina? 15:59:12 Pero es divertido :'v 15:59:30 Los sustos son cada vez mejores (no cuento el del Fnaf 3) :v 15:59:44 Bows, no sabia que en el 4 habian camaras para decir que no cambia casi nada (Derp) 15:59:58 blitz 16:00:00 por favor 16:00:05 Puedo pasar la imagen entonces? (derp) 16:00:08 pasa 16:00:20 http://www.scottgames.com/project.JPG 16:00:31 khe? 16:00:36 eso es fnaf? 16:00:43 La imagen que filtro Scott (derp) 16:00:50 Se ve genial 7u7 16:01:13 nuevo animatronic confirmed 16:01:17 Puedo apostar a que Bows no pasa de la noche 2 en ninguno de los Fnaf (? :v 16:01:21 Espero sea como Joy of Creation, osea poder moverse 16:01:24 nunca lo he jugado 16:01:36 Entonces no digas que es lo mismo >:v 16:01:46 Es como un monstruo, decirle malo si nunca lo has ocupado :v 16:01:54 Yo la verdad nunca pude jugar el 4 :'v 16:02:12 Solo pude jugar el 1,2 y 3, y el 3 no pasaba con el Modo Agresivo >:v 16:02:29 El 3 era el más aburrido (yaoming) 16:02:33 marian 16:02:39 me he visto los videos 16:02:45 vi como mi hermano los jugaba 16:02:47 Pero no lo has jugado. 16:02:49 A mi me parece uno de los mejores :v 16:03:03 con eso me basta para ver que el sistema de jugabilidad en el 1 2 y 3 casi era lo mismo 16:03:07 Bows, solo por que 3 juegos de la saga tengan camaras, no significa que no cambian casi nada (Serio) 16:03:09 El 2 fue de los mejores (derp) 16:03:14 pero claro con sus diferencias 16:03:42 el 4 lo que tiene similitud con el 1 por lo de las puertas 16:03:51 En el 1 era cerrar puertas, el 2 es con mascara, el 3 con sonidos 16:03:52 Y no por que los 3 juegos tengan un ventilador siempre que ocupa energía y no se puede apagar, significa que sean lo mismo :v 16:03:54 con la diferencia que no se te acaba la energia 16:04:02 Demasiado igualito (genius) 16:04:10 ya, mejor me callo 16:04:17 termine mi dibujo 16:04:31 ahora creo que lo pintare 16:04:35 Me pregunto si el 5 estara atras en la historia del Fnaf 2 emmm 16:04:52 Osea, el primer restaurante, donde el niño del 4 le pasa lo que le pasa emmm 16:05:59 Nunca pensé que el mini Springtrap que aparece en el 4, te asustara si no ganabas bien el mini-juego (okay) 16:06:15 Plushtrap? (derp) 16:06:24 A mi me da mas miedo el Nighmare Ballon Boy E_E 16:06:33 ese peluchito tan bueno (derp) 16:06:44 me acuerdo que marian decia antes que fnaf no le daba miedp 16:06:49 miedo* 16:06:51 Hablando de eso, que animatronico les da mas miedo? 16:06:52 y que era aburrido 16:06:59 y ahora me dice lo contrario (derp) 16:07:00 Ese era el 1 Boluh >:v 16:07:11 El 1 me aburría, lo mismo con el 3 :v 16:07:15 ahora me usa pretextos (derp) 16:07:18 (??? 16:07:47 ok ya paro jeje 16:08:07 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has left Special:Chat. 16:08:07 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has joined Special:Chat. 16:08:41 Les dije sobre la foto a los zhavos de la wiki Fnaf, ahora estan impaktados (derp) 16:09:07 No puedo ver ya como sera su jugabilidad T_T 16:09:14 Seguramente volveran las camaras T_T 16:09:24 Y eso es bueno o malo .v ? 16:09:31 Bueno (?? 16:09:43 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has joined Special:Chat. 16:09:52 Para mi es bueno, para poder ver que otras cosas hay en ese restaurante :v (Si es que hay restaurante) 16:09:57 Hola Ash o/ 16:10:15 o/ 16:10:16 Lo que no me gusto del 4 fue que no podias ver que habia mas alla de los pasillos, tu cuarto y tu cama :'v 16:10:20 Hola Zhiklopudo 16:10:27 Hola a todos o/ 16:10:30 Zhiklopudo :v 16:10:43 Que raios, tambien salio el Trailer de Outlass 2 (fiesta) 16:11:09 Outlast* 16:11:11 :v 16:11:36 Quien juega a clash royale? 16:11:39 Outlast* (okay) 16:11:41 Yo 16:11:49 Yo. 16:12:13 Ahora falta que Scott pase un Teaser de lo que podria ser, no se, tu oficina/cuarto :'v 16:12:23 Sería buena idea comprar la ballesta emmm ? 16:12:26 Y empezaria a llorar :'v 16:12:32 A mi no me agrada la ballesta 16:12:41 No 16:13:02 Con un Gigante basta para destruirla, o llevar los Esbirros que cuestan 3 de elixir 16:13:27 La ballesta no vale los 2000 16:13:29 de oro 16:13:54 Entonces, me espero al príncipe o el bebé dragón u: ? 16:14:04 Sip 16:14:13 Yo digo que el Bebé Dragón si vale ese oro 16:14:14 Yo me gastaria el oro en mejorar todas las cartas posibles 16:14:43 Es que ya tengo todas mis cartas mejoradas u: 16:14:45 Que boluh es Tobi 16:14:52 Quiere iniciar guerra :v 16:14:53 Se puso Azael en vez de Azazel :v 16:14:58 xDDDD 16:15:36 Lo peor es que no lo puede cambiar (lol) 16:15:44 Marian que lvl eres? 16:15:50 En CR? 16:15:54 si 16:15:57 7. 16:15:59 :'v 16:16:16 No esta mal 16:16:33 Marian, me recomiendas un mazo? Ultimamente voy mal v': 16:16:41 Tienes el hielo (serio) ? 16:16:54 Cual es el promedio de tu mazo Blitz 16:16:55 Nop 16:17:04 3.5 16:17:23 A espera, de elixir,no? :v 16:17:27 si 16:17:36 Entonces si, 3.5 16:17:39 Montapuercos + hielo + descarga (si sale algún otro bizho raro) es hermoso :'v 16:18:06 Yo no tengo el hielo (okay) 16:18:13 Utiliza el mazo que yo ocupaba antes Blitz :v / 16:18:14 La mia es: Globo + Hielo Minimo le quito 1200 16:18:26 Cual Marian? :v 16:18:48 Globo - Caballero - Duendes - Duendes con lanza - Esqueletos (x4) - Descarga - Flechas - Esbirros (x3). 16:19:21 Oki, a ver como me va emmm 16:19:25 Como seria la estrategia? 16:20:42 Debe de improvisar mucho, por ejemplo, si te sale Caballero - Duendes - Duendes con lanza - Globo Tiras por un lado los duendes con lanza con el globo y por el otro el caballero con los duendes normales. 16:21:01 emmm 16:21:07 Lo intentare emmm 16:21:37 Si te tiran un bebe dragón o algo, solo esperas a que el globo llegue a la torre y tire uno o dos ataques, con eso le quitas la mitad, en casi de que te tiren horda de esbirros o bruja, solo tírales la descarga, así los relantizas por medio segundo y el globo puede llegar u: 16:21:46 caso* 16:21:48 (okay) 16:22:00 Redacción mala: mode on :'v 16:23:01 El secreto del juego es saber que cartas contrarrestan a otras cartas 16:23:13 Yo con mi hermoso mazo que tengo ahora, ya alcancé los 1500 trofeos (derp) 16:23:20 Por ejemplo la Lapida al rincipe 16:23:25 Principe 16:23:46 El principe te cuesta 5 de elixir y la lapida 3 16:24:06 Las flechas al barril de duendes, la bola de fuego a los bárbaros, el hechizo de rayo a los globos, brujas o bebes dragón y la descarga a los esbirros... :v 16:24:07 5-3 igual a dos de elixir de ventaja 16:24:39 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 16:24:43 Me bajaron de arena v': 16:24:46 Exacto una vez domines eso dominas el juego 16:24:48 -!- Super Varuna has joined Special:Chat. 16:24:49 Torre bombardera a chozeros (yaoming) 16:25:28 Odio los chozeros >:v 16:25:32 Ash, lo se, pero no puedes contrarrestar a una tropa siempre. 16:25:46 Chozeros? Yo con esos uso el Bombardero o el Mago :v 16:25:54 Yo con la bola de fuego + descarga (en caso de que se junten muchos) los contrarresto bien :v 16:28:54 -!- Goldfield1234 has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:59 Ej vuelto >:V 16:29:29 de que hablan? 16:29:34 hola bot 16:29:35 Nada que te importe :v 16:29:43 uwu 16:30:04 bueno hola 16:30:06 :3 16:30:11 Leer con vos grabe "Goldfield a vuelto... y tiene hambre" 16:30:37 entonces 16:30:41 hablan de un juego? 16:30:48 yes 16:30:49 o una batalla a muerte? 16:31:12 de que juego? 16:31:17 dejen adivino 16:31:19 emm 16:31:29 lego batman >:v 16:31:36 Ese mismo 16:31:39 No, y ya deja de molestar :I 16:31:40 uju! 16:31:58 bueno como marian no me quiere me voy chao :3 16:32:01 -!- Goldfield1234 has left Special:Chat. 16:37:54 Estaba en una lucha epica contra un hiper-chozero (Derp) 16:38:35 No se como lo hacia que ponia 4 estructuras, y ademas le daba tiempo a poner los Barbaros (derp) 16:38:41 Tuve que empatar, pero fue epico (derp) 16:38:53 -!- Super Varuna has left Special:Chat. 16:40:01 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has left Special:Chat. 16:40:03 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has joined Special:Chat. 16:40:12 -!- Ebenecer has joined Special:Chat. 16:40:36 Me estoy muriendo de la risa :'v 16:40:56 Que bueno, no nos interesa :v (? 16:41:19 :v 16:41:33 (Nofake) 16:41:43 Blitz, tienes el hechizo de furia :v ? 16:41:50 Sip (derp) 16:42:13 Tuve que armar otra estrategia por que perdi 100 trofeos (derp) 16:42:14 Cuando miro el avatar de sora lo primero que se me viene a la mente es mewtwo..... 16:42:29 Mewtw :v 16:42:45 Prueba este mazo, puede irte bien. Montapuercos - Hechizo de furia - Horda de esbirros - Duendes - Duendes con lanza - Descarga - Bola de fuego - Flechas 16:44:24 La descarga viene bien para cuando los duendes se te juntan o la horda de esbirros, las flechas para cuando uses la descarga y ara quitar los barriles, la bola de fuego para las brujas, globos, bárbaros o montapuercos, el monta + el hechizo de furia para atacar y el resto para defender :v 16:44:47 para* 16:44:50 (okay) 16:45:47 Oki, espera lo pongo emmm 16:46:08 No me gusta mucho llevar la horda la verdad :v 16:46:49 Si no te gusta, cámbiala por la bruja o los bárbaros, así contrarrestas a los gigantes, pekkas o unidades pequeñas u: 16:48:06 y como pararas 2 gigantes (serio)? 16:48:22 Con los barbaros :v 16:48:36 Blitz está en la arena 3 o 4 creo, así que no hay muchos con espejo. 16:48:58 Y pues para eso también tiene a los duendes, los duendes con un gigante y los bárbaros con otro gigante. 16:49:10 Estoy en Arena 5 :v 16:49:42 Zerka 16:49:43 :v 16:49:48 Entonces... da igual, con los duendes + bárbaros basta (yaoming) 16:49:49 Creo que mejor dejo de jugar un rato al CR (Derp) 16:49:56 Antes de que tire mi Cel (derp) 16:50:24 Allahu akbar : 16:51:35 Blitz, no se ha unido nadie más a la alianza u: ? 16:52:02 Nop 16:57:00 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has left Special:Chat. 16:57:00 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:52 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has left Special:Chat. 17:07:53 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has joined Special:Chat. 17:11:11 Fruto lag 17:15:38 -!- BowserRDML has left Special:Chat. 17:15:43 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 17:15:56 (nofake) 17:16:51 -!- BowserRDML has left Special:Chat. 17:16:55 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 17:17:02 Nuevo avatar 17:18:10 k 17:18:11 FOTO 17:21:04 Blitz, ya se unieron 2 más a la alianza (fiesta) / 17:21:20 ebe khe 17:22:39 Quienes Marian? O.o 17:22:47 Bran y un tal "Lol". 17:23:04 Tiene 600 de poder? 17:23:17 Por que si es asi, ya se quien es (yaoming) 17:23:20 803 :'v 17:23:37 Bran tiene 1 día y 11 horas penalizado... (._.) 17:24:00 Solo falta 1 para poder inicir guerra :v 17:24:05 Se supone que apenas terminaba su guera en Xmas venia a la nuestra. (._.) 17:24:13 Sin contar los penalizados? 17:24:29 #guera 18:03:56 -!- T1M3R10N B0T has joined Special:Chat. 18:04:01 Analizado, no se han detectado problemas, 0 archivos infectados/con problemas. 18:04:04 Ebe >:v (okay) 18:04:07 !uplogs a ver cuantos mensajes hemos escrito 18:04:19 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registros del chat actualizados (307 lineas subidas a la pagina del registro de hoy). 18:04:21 :v 18:04:23 > v esta com pacman intentelo 18:04:25 307 (fiesta) 18:04:29 sin el espaci 18:04:30 CLAOR 18:04:31 ... 18:04:33 Claro* 18:04:35 >v 18:04:37 3+7 = 10 18:04:40 1000 (fiesta) (? 18:04:58 307 = 10 10 = 1000 18:05:07 Hicimos Mil mensajes? (Fiesta) 18:05:34 Tobi (Fiesta) 18:06:01 ¿Qué pasa Blitz? 18:06:03 Tobillas :v / 18:06:11 Hicimos 1000 mensajes T_T 18:06:24 Blitz plz 18:06:25 (kappa) 18:06:46 :'v 18:06:56 !logs 18:06:59 Sora Shiro Azuma: Los registros pueden verse dando clic en este enlace. 18:07:03 Por cierto Tobi, tienes L de todos los elementos, no? 18:07:08 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has joined Special:Chat. 18:07:16 Hola Ash o/ 18:07:22 Wut 18:07:31 Hola o/ 18:07:49 Ash :V / 18:08:11 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Wikia_chat_logs Actualmente hay 8 logs 18:09:37 holas 18:10:01 :3 18:10:20 me tarde mucho en hacer la primera tarea 18:10:35 andube buscando en san google como estaba la cosa 18:10:48 :V 18:10:49 hasta que encontre una pagina que me lo simplifico todo 18:10:57 http://css.hazunaweb.com/207.php 18:11:05 !mw-css 18:11:07 MediaWiki:Wikia.css / MediaWiki:Chat.css / MediaWiki:Common.css 18:12:10 Ya vuelvo :3 18:12:11 -!- Marian1781 has left Special:Chat. 18:12:40 ya vuelve 18:13:20 Gold yo te recomiendo esta http://www.w3schools.com/ 18:13:54 de hecho 18:13:58 esa me la encontre primero 18:14:03 Si sabes ingles, si no sabes pues no 18:14:04 pero no sé inglés :v 18:14:16 pero soy bueno en el español :3 18:14:24 como categoria 3 18:14:33 Quieres una para aprender ingles? (awesome) 18:14:34 en español claro 18:14:41 emmm 18:14:47 tentador tentador 18:14:51 aver pues pasa link 18:15:03 porfa 18:15:19 Esta te enseña lo mas basico https://es.duolingo.com/ 18:15:38 aver :3 18:15:45 dice que me divert 18:15:49 *divierta 18:15:55 emmm 18:15:59 Lo mejor es que es como un juego con niveles y todo 18:16:06 genial 18:16:13 asi es mas facil 18:16:14 (siii) es perfecta 18:16:20 io jusgare eso 18:16:25 -!- Marian1781 has joined Special:Chat. 18:16:32 io quiero aprender español 18:16:35 :v 18:16:46 aunque el frances te jala con fuerza 18:16:56 hola ñarian 18:16:59 *marian 18:17:12 No te compliques y empieza por el ingles 18:17:28 Te lo digo por experiencia propia 18:18:05 aver pues 18:18:08 super novato 18:20:25 -!- Blitz el Zhiklopudo has left Special:Chat. 18:20:47 pues 18:20:53 ya me cree mi perfil 18:21:08 y pasé la primera prueba con honores >:v 18:21:43 Es lo de las clases de edición? 18:22:39 nope 18:22:45 es sobre mi nivel de alemán 18:24:46 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has left Special:Chat. 18:24:57 (pokerface) 18:25:02 -!- Blitz el Zhiklopudo has joined Special:Chat. 18:25:13 Hola Lautarito n.n 18:25:20 Hola Marian :3 18:25:48 se jue (._.) 18:26:10 ? 18:27:54 uju! gané 18:28:02 -!- Ebenecer has left Special:Chat. 18:28:03 soy el mejor en inglés >:V 18:28:06 (pokerface) ... 18:29:04 Are you sure? 18:30:35 que dijiste de mi madre? >:V 18:31:00 (._.) 18:31:05 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 18:31:13 volvi 18:31:53 hola vada 18:31:57 que pasion 18:31:59 -!- Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:01 .... 18:32:02 :3 18:32:05 Hola ash 18:32:11 hola salsa de tomate 18:32:16 .?. 18:32:19 ._. * 18:32:32 Hola a todos o/ 18:32:45 Gold Que tal te fue con la pagina? 18:35:47 es genial 18:35:55 mejor que la escuela (yaoming) 18:36:12 A mi me la recomendaron por que no sabia casi nada de vocabulario 18:38:16 -!- Sora Shiro Azuma has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:47 como io? 18:39:17 !uplogs 2016 04 23